


[Podfic] The Story of Captain America and Deadpool: A Romance, A Fairy Tale

by RsCreighton



Category: Captain America (Comics), Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Harlequin, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7320760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The name’s Deadpool, and I’m here to tell you about how me and the great Steve Rogers hooked up. Spoiler alert, it was banging hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Story of Captain America and Deadpool: A Romance, A Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Story of Captain America and Deadpool: a Romance, a Fairy Tale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689586) by [vassalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady). 



> Thank you Vassalady for having blanket permission. ((and for writing this awesome, omg I'm still shocked I'd never seen it before)
> 
> Happy listening ya'll :D

**Title:**   The Story of Captain America and Deadpool: A Romance, A Fairy Tale  
**Author:**  vassalady  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   0:27:24  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5bMarvel%5d%20The%20Story%20of%20Captain%20America%20and%20Deadpool.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5bMarvel%5d%20The%20Story%20of%20Captain%20America%20and%20Deadpool.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
